


Отец и Мать

by Silentiumsilence



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, baby Loki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Отца, мать и сына связывает не кровь, а принятые ими решения.





	Отец и Мать

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за правки бете - KNS :)

В последнее время Один часто вспоминал тот пронизанный вечным холодом день на Йотунхейме. День, когда он принял решение, повлиявшее на жизнь не только его близких людей, но и всех Девяти миров. Отчаянный выбор, за которым цепочкой протянулись многие беды и страдания. Выбор, запустивший череду случайностей, одним из итогов которых стала смерть его любимой Фригги.  
  
      Возможно, царица сделала даже больше, и она уж точно никогда не сомневалась в своем решении. Но каждый раз, замечая тонкую, едва заметную связь событий, Всеотец задавался вопросом: ошибся ли он? И столько же раз уверенно отвечал себе: нет, не в тот раз. За свою неимоверно долгую жизнь он совершил немало ошибок, но Локи не был одной из них.  
  
      Впервые взяв его на руки, в обледенелом храме ледяных великанов, Один сразу понял: он не сможет оставить невинное дитя, обреченное на смерть. Позже Локи спросит: зачем? И Один скажет ему то, что произнес перед Фриггой в тот вечер. То, в чем часто убеждал и себя, но что никогда не было первопричиной. Стабильный союз с Йотунхеймом, объединение царств… Не более чем мечты, которым так и не суждено было стать реальностью. Слишком наивные для того, кто не раз был по колено в йотунской крови.  
  
      Но это казалось неважным в тот момент, когда в его ладонях оказался маленький синий мальчик. Слишком крохотный для отпрыска великанов. И неимоверно холодный. Он будто хотел вобрать в себя все тепло и энергию, что только мог дать Один. Его кожа посветлела от прикосновения, приобретая естественный для аса оттенок, а в голубых, словно лед, глазах, растаяли капельки слез.  
  
      Один знал, что Лафей слишком труслив и горд и никогда не признает в нем своего сына и наследника, а ребенок в его руках — лишь покинутое, страдающее невинное существо, оставленное умирать в царстве вечного холода, и только в его силах его спасти. Так мальчик оказался в Асгарде.  
  
      Один ясно помнил каждый свой шаг, пока бежал к Горнилу Душ. После перехода по Радужному мосту ребенку стало плохо: он резко завизжал, а затем вдруг затих, а цвет его кожи вернулся к родному синему оттенку. Он обнял малютку покрепче, но и это не помогло, как и его магия.  
  
      Эйр, главный дворцовый лекарь, не задавала вопросов, а сразу занялась своим делом.  
  
— Он очень слаб и голоден, но в остальном в порядке, мой царь, — ответила она, опустив глаза, в которых Один не мог не заметить беспокойства.  
  
      Было ли оно вызвано заботой о ребенке или то, что он ледяной великан, — в тот момент было неважно. Он приказал найти няню и пару охранников — самых преданных из его слуг. Тех, кто смог бы хранить тайну происхождения йотунского мальчика как свою собственную и крепко держал бы язык за зубами.  
  
      Вскоре его нашла испуганная Фригга, так и не дождавшаяся его официального появления в тронном зале. Как и положено царице и любящей жене, она с достоинством приняла его решение оставить мальчика в Асгарде, хотя Один и пытался убедить ее и заодно себя в том, что ребенок — лишь способ достижения мира в будущем.  
  
— Такой холодный, — произнесла она, кончиками пальцев проводя по маленькой ручке малыша, отчего та вмиг посветлела. — Где его мать?  
  
— Мертва или скрывается, — ответил Один, с замиранием сердца слушая звуки его хриплого дыхания. — Ее уже не найти…  
  
— Несчастное дитя, — прошептала Фригга, смахнув ресницами выступившие слезы. Один знал, что в этот момент вместо найденыша она видела их малыша, Тора. Потеряв в бою правый глаз, царь вовсе не забыл, что с такой же легкостью мог лишиться и жизни, оставив без отца единственного сына.  
  
— Он меняет свой облик лишь рядом с тобой. Но что будет потом?.. Как мы сможем защитить его? — обеспокоенно спросила Фригга, взяв Одина за руки. — Рано или поздно новости все же выйдут за пределы дворца…  
  
— Подумаем об этом завтра, любовь моя, — успокоил ее Один. Он смотрел, как нянечка, преодолев начальный испуг, дрожащими руками осторожно поднимает, а затем уносит младенца. Фригга приказала поместить его в небольшой комнате возле царских покоев и круглосуточно охранять. Нужно было сохранить мальчика в тайне, пока все не будет готово. Сейчас он был слишком слаб. Один, хоть и надеялся на лучшее, был вовсе не уверен, что утро настанет для всех из них.  
  
      К великому прискорбию, так и оказалось, но Один все же ошибся. Их разбудили перед рассветом. Охранник услышал пронзительный визг ребенка, а няня даже не пыталась его успокоить. Она уже не могла.  
  
— Об этом никто не должен знать, — приказал Один, тяжело вздохнув.  
  
      Эйр молча кивнула, накрыв обледенелое тело служанки. От мороза на окнах расползлись узоры, а любое слово сопровождалось облачком пара. Он ярко чувствовал напряженность и неодобрение, будто витающие в воздухе, но не мог винить ее за это. Уходя, она кинула последний взгляд на колыбель, и в нем Один смог прочесть единственную мысль: ему здесь не место.  
  
      В тот момент он не знал, как поступить. Ребенок еще не мог контролировать свою магию. Как сохранить ему жизнь, не забирая ее у других?  
  
      Остановившись у кроватки, он долго наблюдал, как сквозь застывшие окна в комнату льется теплый солнечный свет. Асгард просыпался, а с первым лучом солнца проснулся и мальчик. Он посмотрел на него своими красными глазами и сразу же заплакал.  
  
      Страх.  
  
      Каждая мать в его царстве пугала ледяными великанами своих детей, и он и правда ждал, что служанка не станет его бояться? Должно быть, в нем она видела только маленького синего монстра. Дети чутко чувствуют чужие эмоции, понимают, когда им не рады.  
  
      Один пообещал себе, что не будет привязываться, но тогда просто не смог сдержаться и обнял визжащего малыша. Он не казался ему холодным, а в криках и вовсе не уступал его величеству, Тору. Один хмыкнул, укачивая младенца в колыбели своих рук.  
  
— Он голоден, — сказала Фригга, когда вошла в комнату. — Поверь, я знаю, — улыбнулась она. — Я только от нашего прожоры.  
  
      Когда малыш успокоился, Один смог его покормить из бутылочки с коровьим молоком, оставленной няней. Его кожа вновь вернулась к розоватому оттенку, а глаза стали голубыми. Фригга тепло улыбнулась, пригладив тоненькие черные волосики на его головке, и он, кажется, улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
      Пролетела неделя. Один кормил и пеленал мальчика, но Эйр по-прежнему утверждала, что он еще слаб. Только Всеотец мог управляться с ним без страха, но и он не мог уделять ему много времени. На его плечах лежала забота о жителях Асгарда и всех Девяти Миров.  
  
      Фригга настояла, чтобы колыбель йотунца перенесли в их детскую и поставили рядом с кроваткой Тора. Один позволил, ведь рядом с его сыном всегда была мать, которой он доверял, как никому другому. Но из опасения за ее жизнь он запретил ей и кому-либо еще касаться мальчика в его отсутствие.  
  
— Я не намерен больше спорить. Не забывай, Фригга, он — не наш ребенок! — однажды вспылил он. — Я ухаживаю за ним до того времени, пока он не выздоровеет. Тогда его воспитанием займутся другие.  
  
— Ты утверждаешь, что дитя — лишь оружие, способ достижения твоих целей, но я ведь вижу, что это не так, моя любовь, — произнесла Фригга, взяв в руки его ладонь. — Он наш ребенок!  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, — поджав губы, вымолвил он.  
  
— Даже если я ошибаюсь, — воскликнула Фригга, — то и тебе не стоит забывать, что он никогда не наладит мир, будучи рабом, запертым во дворце! Равно, как если он умрет…  
  
— Ты права. — Один сдался перед ее мудростью.  
  
— Он слабеет день ото дня, — умоляюще прошептала Фригга. — Ему не хватает тех крох любви, внимания и ласки, что он получает. И он вечно голоден. Позволь мне самой покормить его?..  
  
— Я запрещаю!  
  
      Его суровый взгляд столкнулся с взглядом царицы. Никто не хотел уступать.  
  
— Мне не нужно твое дозволение. Я сама хозяйка своему телу! — вспылила Фригга, бросившись к колыбели йотунца.  
  
— Прошу, Фригга, одумайся… — Один загородил ей путь. — Однажды я уже потерял ребенка, попав в плен своих непомерных амбиций, я не могу потерять и тебя. Подумай, наконец, о Торе!  
  
— Но малыш — тоже твой ребенок! — взмолилась Фригга, заглянув его в глаза. — Молока в моей груди хватит на обоих.  
  
— Он брошенный сын Лафея и только! — в ответ прогремел Один, с горечью потупив взгляд.  
  
— Тогда почему ты так заботишься о нем? Почему переживаешь о его судьбе? — она прикоснулась рукой к его груди. — Я знаю, что он уже в твоем сердце, признаешь ты это или нет.  
  
      Один склонил голову, а Фригга затаила дыхание в ожидании его решения. Для своей царицы он всегда был словно открытая книга; он полюбил ее за ум, доброту и чуткость. Полюбил настолько сильно, что не мог потерять, какими бы ни были благими ее намерения.  
  
— Он останется только сыном Лафея. Это последнее мое слово. Так будет лучше для всех нас.  
  
— Ах! — Фригга гневно топнула ногой и, резанув его гневным взглядом, резко отвернулась и вышла.  
  
      Один понимал беспокойство жены и каждую свободную минуту старался уделять своим детям. Найденыш уже стал ему родным, хотя тогда он и не был готов это признать. В те дни он играл с ним, кормил и пеленал, а по вечерам укачивал перед сном, пока Фригга пела им колыбельную.  
  
      Если Тор рос и креп с каждым днем, то малыш из Йотунхейма так и не выздоровел окончательно.  
  
— С ним все хорошо, но только когда вы рядом, — сообщила ему Эйр после очередного осмотра в Горниле Душ. — А без вас мальчик болеет. Возможно, дело в неподходящем питании. Наши знания о ледяных великанах ограничены, поэтому я не могу сказать точно.  
  
      Один заметил слезы отчаяния, блеснувшие в глазах у Фригги, пока она смотрела, как малыш тянет его за бороду своими крошечными синими пальчиками.  
  
— Нужно что-то сделать! Найти способ удержать его превращение… — воскликнула она. — Всеотец не может быть с ним каждую секунду!  
  
— Мы постараемся все выяснить как можно быстрее, моя госпожа, — ответила Эйр, кротко поклонившись.  
  
      В тот вечер Один долго не мог заснуть, а после того как задремал, увидел во сне лицо любимой Фригги, залитое слезами. Она крепко его обняла, прижавшись щекой к груди, и задыхаясь от горя, прошептала:  
  
— Мы его потеряли, моя любовь… Потеряли…  
  
      Один не мог в это поверить. Еще вчера малыш был жив, и он укачивал его на руках перед сном. Боль тисками сдавила его грудь, и он в ужасе проснулся, хватая ртом воздух. Его окружала знакомая темнота, и он с радостью осознал, что видел всего лишь кошмар. Сердце бешено стучало, и в поисках покоя и утешения он привычным жестом решил обнять спящую жену, но рука легла на пустое холодное одеяло. Ее не было ни в кровати, ни в комнате.  
  
      Из-за двери в детскую струился легкий свет. Фригга порой вставала посреди ночи, чтобы проверить детей и в ее отсутствии не было ничего необычного, но Один, томимый смутным беспокойством, вскочил и быстро направился туда.  
  
      Ступив за порог, он ощутил, как его окружила прохлада. Мелкие снежинки кружились в воздухе. В центре комнаты в бликах магического света, мерно покачиваясь, стояла царица. К ее полной груди прижимался малыш, а она тихо напевала ему какую-то песню, пока он пил молоко. Один напряженно замер и, кажется, даже перестал дышать.  
  
— Я выбрала ему имя, — посиневшими губами прошептала Фригга. — Его будут звать Локи.  
  
— Да будет так, — промолвил Один, согрев их обоих в кругу своих рук. — Да будет так.  
  
      После того дня, он долгие годы не видел своего сына в облике ледяного великана. Не видел до самого дня, когда открылась столь бережно хранимая ими тайна. Тайна, что долгие годы тяготила его душу.  
  
      В те дни, пропитанные теплотой и радостью, они посчитали, что это их родительский долг: защитить своего ребенка, избавить его от страданий, что принесет с собой правда. Но сейчас Один понял, что этот секрет и был их главной ошибкой. Был единственной ошибкой.


End file.
